


Lap Dances

by Fasfer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Lesbian, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasfer/pseuds/Fasfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa comes home from work and is very surprised with what she comes home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

                Lexa huffed as she walked through the door of her apartment, setting down her very large and very heavy black bag, filled to the brim with weapons of all sorts, the sound of all of the different metals _clinking_ together filling her ears. She was tired after a long day of training. Lexa was a warrior of sorts, an assassin mostly. She was very good at her job, but it took a physical toll on her throughout the years. She had been trained since birth to protect her people and how to be the best at it, but recently, her duty has changed from work to _her_. Thinking of her sent chills down Lexa’s spine and it put a smile her face.

                Smiling, she closed the front door and walked through her home, weaving her way through the labyrinth of her living room until finding herself in the kitchen. Clarke was nowhere to be seen.  “Clarke?” Lexa called out, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water from the fridge.

                “In here,” she said from across the apartment, though Lexa couldn’t pinpoint her exact location.

                Lexa didn’t reply, but the scent of candles filling her nose made her smile. She was probably taking a bath; Clarke loved candles and bubbles when she bathed and Lexa loved watching her. Lexa again smiled and released a breathy sigh, but a good one, one that let her lungs feel empty and refreshed and good.

                Lexa took a few sips of water from the cup, poured the rest of its remnants into the drain of the sink and placed the cup on the counter before strolling through the living room again and towards the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, the door was open and the lights were off. _Guess she isn’t taking a bath._

                “Clar-“ she about said until she felt hands slide their way around her waist form behind.

                Lexa smiled into the embrace and leaned back, “Welcome home,” Clarke said kissing the back of her neck. “Close your eyes,” Clarke whispered into her ear, softly, before placing another kiss on the back of her neck, though this time it was more of her shoulder than anything.

                Lexa smiled and closed her eyes, “Why?” Lexa was pouting slightly.

                “Just do it,” Clarke said poking her in the ribs.    

                “I am, I am,” Lexa said raising her hands up.

                “Okay,” Clarke must have smiled, but Lexa wasn’t sure.

                She felt Clarke’s hands on her own as she was pulled from the bathroom doorway towards the direction of the bedroom. “Where are you taking me?” Lexa knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Clarke giggle and tell her.

                “You know the answer to that,” Clarke retorted, though she did giggle and Lexa loved it.

                She shivered as the sound sent waves of happiness through her. It wasn’t long, maybe a few moments before Lexa was forcibly sat on a chair. “Can I please open my eyes?” Lexa said again pouting.

                “No,” Clarke said from across the room shuffling through some things until returning to where Lexa patiently sat, keeping her eyes closed.

                Without warning, Lexa felt Clarke press her legs open as she stepped in between them, her hands traveling the base of her neck and cheek. Lexa couldn’t not open her eyes, so she did, and she was not disappointed at what she saw. God, what she saw was a _Goddess_. Lexa let out a very undignified noise from her mouth as she eyed her lover.

                Clarke was beautiful and the glow from candles placed around the room made her look like a Goddess that much more. Her hair was placed completely over one shoulder but for a few rebellious gold strands. They fell over her perfect breasts, her pert nipples peeking through the white fabric of one of Lexa’s shirts. Lexa’s eyes continued to travel to her hips, and _ohmygod_ , Clarke.

                She was wearing a black lacy garter belt, the lace made in intricate see-through circles on her hips that rolled down until they reached the suspenders that held up long black, lacy stockings. She was wearing a matching black thong, the lace less see-through but still beautiful and sexy and gorgeous and an immediate turn on. “Clarke,” was all Lexa could say while she practically drooled over the sight of Clarke between her legs.

                “We’re going to play a game,” Clarke said.

                “This isn’t going to turn out like one of those Saw movies where I end up having to cut off my arm or anything, right?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke giggled, “No, nothing like, I promise.” She leaned down and kissed Lexa on the corner of her mouth, teasing her lover. “I’m going to turn on some music,” Clarke said reaching for a remote that turned on their Bluetooth speaker. “I’m going to give you a lap dance,” Clarke said whispering into Lexa’s ear as music began to fill the room. Lexa gulped. “But, you can’t touch me, until I say so.”

                “You were right, this isn’t Saw, it is much worse,” Lexa said with a soft gasp.

                Clarke simply smiled, and then she began to dance.

                She first started slowly at her hips, waving them back and forth ever so slightly, watching Lexa’s reaction the entire time. Lexa had to grip the sides of her chair tightly, to the point it turned her knuckles white just to keep from pulling her lover down onto her right there.

                Clarke’s hands traveled up her body while she licked her lips, her eyes finding Lexa’s. She reached her breasts and squeezed them through the shirt and then continued up her body like nothing had just happened. Her fingers slid through her hair as her head flew back when she sped up the motions on her hip. She turned around, putting her back to Lexa, letting her get the full view of everything.

                “Fu-“, Lexa had to clear her throat. “Clarke, _god_ you’re beautiful,” she said.

                Clarke smiled and backed up to Lexa, slipping in between her legs again. This time, she bent down slightly, letting her garter belt and ass brush against Lexa’s still clothed pants. Lexa wanted to reach out and press her hard against herself, and reach over and into her panties…but she didn’t. As she bent down, she leaned over and touched the ground with hands as she gave Lexa the full view of her ass, in her face. Lexa took in a deep breath.

                When she came back up, she again turned around and straddled Lexa, both of her legs on either side of the charger. Clarke was flushed and her eyes were glassed over with lust as she looked into Lexa’s eyes. She moved her hips forward, a very long and slow movement. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck while she began moving her hips in circles on Lexa. The circles grew fast and then slow, and sometimes they went forward and _my god_ , Lexa was turned on, the heat from Clarke beating down on Lexa’s thighs. “Clarke, can I touch you, please,” Lexa begged.

                Clarke didn’t stop her movements but she nodded, giving all of the consent Lexa needed. Her hands darted from the chair and onto Clarke’s hips. She pushed them down as she moved, and Lexa couldn’t help but lean forward and find one of Clarke’s nipples and press it between her teeth. Clarke moaned at the feel of teeth on her nipple while she shot her head back. Lexa ran a hand up the shirt Clarke was wearing, her fingers gliding over the surface of her skin until reaching her other breast, from which she squeezed.

                Clarke pushed Lexa closer to her and without a word, Lexa picked her up, allowing Clarke to wrap her legs around Lexa’s back before she was placed beneath her. Lexa paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Clarke under her, her flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes looking back up to her. Her mouth slightly parted but pink and swollen. Lexa brought her hand up from Clarkes waist and ran her thumb over Clarkes slightly parted mouth. Clarke smiled, softly, and slipped Lexa’s thumb into her mouth and sucked on it, letting her tongue circle it.

She couldn’t take it anymore and Lexa pounced, not really pounced, but the imagery was good in her head. She began to kiss Clarke’s neck, trailing them up to her earlobe and cheek and nose until finding her lips. All other roaming of bodies ceased when their lips touched. They relished in the feel of one another’s lips on each other in the soft embrace. Clarke was the first to pick things back up again when she bit Lexa’s lip, taking in the pink skin between her teeth and pulling softly. Lexa moaned and pressed her body harder against Clarke’s.

                When her lip was released, she slid a leg between Clarkes and placed a hand on the rim of her shirt and began working it up while she kissed and sucked on her lovers’ beautiful neck. She let her teeth graze the surface, Clarke arching her back under her in response. Lexa was tired of the shirt and so she sat up and pulled it completely off of Clarke, allowing her beautiful breasts to be free. “Mm,” Lexa was smiling and kissing down Clarke’s neck again, trailing the kisses to her collar bone until finding herself between her breasts. She first kissed over to one of her nipples, spending time kissing her pale areola until finally taking her pink nipple into her mouth.

                Her tongue circled and flicked Clarke’s nipple, making it harder than it was previously, and then she sucked. Lexa sucked it in between her teeth, while her hand traveled to the other breast and pulled on the nipple. Lexa looked up and smiled when she saw Clarke’s eyes closed and her mouth opened for silent sighs and moans.

                Lexa continued down Clarkes body, licking a strip between her ribs and to her belly button and then stopping on her hip bones, her path blocked by the black lacy fabric. Lexa slipped a finger under one of the straps and popped it against Clarke’s skin before she slid further down. She sat up, bringing one of Clarke’s legs with her. She started at her feet with kisses and licks, spending time on her calf until reaching her thigh. She spent the most time sucking on the flesh of her upper thigh, wanted to leave a mark on her lover, knowing Clarke would yell at her for it later, but that she would laugh about it mid fight.

                “Lexa, stop teasing,” Clarke moaned the words out and Lexa wanted to melt.

                She smiled and let Clarkes leg fall back to the bed while she slid back up her lovers body. She placed her hands on either side of her head while she leaned down and kissed Clarke on the lips. She got closer, much closer, until her mouth was right by Clarke’s ear, her hot breath moist and warm against the flesh. “I’m going to _fuck_ you baby,” Lexa whispered to her. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before,” She nibbled at the earlobe. “Is that what you want, baby?” Lexa asked as the body beneath writhed with want and need.

                Clarke nodded. “I need to hear you say it,” Lexa said sitting up, watching Clarke squirm under her, her eyes dilated, her face red with pleasure and lust.

                “Fuck me, Lexa,” Clarke said reaching up and pulling her down for a heated kiss with tongue and teeth.

                Lexa smiled and nibbled at Clarke’s lower lip like she had done to her before, while one of her hands snaked its way down Clarke’s body. When her hand reached her panties, she rubbed her hard through the fabric, already feeling how wet she had become. She let a finger find the outline of her labia and she circled it, while the other rubbed at her clit. Clarke moaned loudly as they kissed.

                Lexa smiled and after a few moments of rubbing her through her panties, she slid her hand under the fabric. “Lexa,” Clarke said when Lexa’s fingers again found her clit, her thumb this time taking charge of rubbing the soft and wet flesh.

                Lexa broke from the kiss and looked down at Clarke, watching her face when she let a finger slip between her labia and into her opening. Clarke’s mouth opened wide as her eyes closed and her back arched. Lexa bit Clarke’s exposed neck as her finger slid in and out of Clarke, her thumb still working strong on her clit.

                “You like this baby?” Lexa asked, kissing at her neck.

                Clarke nodded with a low noise in her throat letting Lexa know she did. Lexa wanted to taste her lover, let he tongue map all of her and so she began down her body again, letting her nipples know the feel of her fingers again as she did.

                Lexa unclipped the suspenders connecting the garter belt to the stockings so she could slide Clarke’s panties off. She slid a finger under the strap before she slid them off. She leaned in between her legs and licked up, tasting her wetness through her panties before she slid them off and tossed them to the floor.

                Lexa moaned as she saw Clarke naked and writhing. Lexa was doing this to her, and that made her happy that she could bring her so much pleasure. She loved Clarke, with every fiber of her being. Lexa looked up from between Clarke’s spread legs, and watched her play with one of her own nipples.

                Lexa kissed the inside of her thigh while rubbing the other, her nails trailing the inside of her leg softly, up and down, making a trail of lines and intricate patterns. Clarke moaned above her. Lexa licked at her inner thigh, making a trail to her outer lips, the heat from her sex and the smell making Lexa enjoy it that much more.

                Lexa licked upwards, her tongue sliding in between her folds and over Clarke’s clit causing her hips to thrust upwards off the bed. She did it again, this time slower, more methodical, tasting all of Clarkes individual and unique juices that were only allowed to e tasted by her. She took Clarkes clit into her mouth, her teeth grazing over its surface before she sucked on it, making a _pop_ sound when she released it.

                Lexa felt the loving fingers from Clarke massaging her scalp while she held tightly to her hair. “Fuu-, Lexa,” Clarke moaned out when Lexa opened her mouth wide and took all of her fold into her mouth and licked quickly, doing circled over her clit and entrance while other times she stroked her upwards.

                Clarke’s grip grew tighter as her back arched off the bed, her chest and stomach and brow covered in sweat. Lexa slipped a finger inside of Clarke, but not far, a few inches in and she curled her finger upwards; she was not displeased with the reaction of her lover, who convulsed and throbbed and arched her back off the bed higher, her moans almost screams.

                Lexa knew she was close, her entrance clenching slightly around her fingers while she continuously thrusted now two fingers in and out of her, all the while her mouth and tongue sucked and licked on her clit.

                When Clarke did finally cum, her body was like an earthquake, her moans officially screams while her thighs entrapped Lexa against, keeping her at work on her clit and fingers on her entrance and g-spot. Lexa did this until her orgasm had completed, her body no longer convulsing, but her chest breathing heavy and sweat covered breasts. Lexa kissed at her folds before sliding up her body again; she gave her nipples one last good suck before reaching her mouth for a passionate kiss.

                She slid her tongue into Clarkes mouth letting Clarke taste herself on her. Clarkes hands were still entwined in her hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shell we love?” Lexa asked kissing at her lovers’ neck softly.

                Clarke nodded and one after the other, they made their way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

                The hardly made it to the bathroom before Clarke was tearing off Lexa’s clothing with fervent hands. She pressed Lexa’s back against the wall, just to the side of the opened bathroom door, her lips already finding sanctity on her lover’s tan skin. Lexa closed her eyes and wrapped a hand around Clarke’s naked waist, squeezing Clarke’s body closer to her own. Clarke managed to slip her hand into Lexa’s pants despite them still being buttoned making her way into them tight.

                “I’m thinking the bath will have to wait?” Lexa suggested with a raspy moan when she felt Clarkes fingers make contact with her sex though the fabric of her panties was still in the way.

                Somewhere in between attempting to get her pants off and stumbling to the living room only to wind up straddling Clarke again on the carpet, did she find herself giggling, for no apparent reason. Clarke was giggling too, her breasts bouncing as her chest rose and fell to the sudden excursion of air and sound. 

                Lexa smiled down at Clarke, looking into her beautiful eyes that one could get lost in, and god Lexa wish she could get lot in those magnificent bulbs. Their giggles faded as they looked at each other, Clarke running her hands up and down Lexa’s now bare arms. “I love you,” Lexa said leaning down, her brunette hair falling other her shoulder.

                Clarke smiled and pushed a few wandering strands behind Lexa’s ear and left her hand there, her thumb rubbing against Lexa’s cheek. “I know,” she smiled. “I love you, too Lexa,” and then they kissed.

                It was slow at first, until Lexa parted her lips slightly, waiting, asking if she could put her tongue in Clarke’s mouth, wanting Clarke to taste herself on her tongue. Clarke parte her lips. Lexa let her tongue shoot into Clarkes mouth, the muscle immediately mapping out every inch of it, making it all known to her again. Clarke moaned and found a way to slip her arm under Lexa, slipping a finger in her panties. Clarke ran her index finger across Lexa’s clit causing her lover to grind her hips forward with a soft moan.

                Clarke smiled softly, pulling her hand back out from Lexa’s panties, taking her index finger into her mouth, tasting Lexa. She moaned when she did, slowly sucking on the digit, while watching her lover whimper above her, trying for friction. Clarke didn’t speak, she simply wrapped her arms around Lexa’s legs and pulled her forward.

                Lexa was slightly shocked, but didn’t fight it as Clarke continued to pull her up until Lexa’s knees were on either side of her head, Clarkes tongue already tasting Lexa’s wet folds. Lexa moaned loudly, tossing her head back, grasping her breasts.

                She imagined Clarke smirking at her reaction, but she didn’t care. Clarke flicked her tongue against Lexa’s clit.

                Lexa moaned.

                Clarke pressed a single finger into Lexa’s entrance, teasing her by only letting it graze the spot that made her go wild.

                Lexa wanted to scream.

                It was torture, the slow tongue flicks and the slow thrusts of a single finger that pumped into Lexa. “Clarke,” Lexa wanted her distress to be known but Clarke didn’t budge.

                She slid her dingle finger in more, but much slower this time while she sucked Lexa’s clit into her mouth, her tongue working circles onto the pink flesh. Lexa groaned on top of her. Clarke seemed to fall to the will of her dark haired lover and softly pushed Lexa off, switching their positions, pinning Lexa on her back. Clarke was still near Lexa’s hips so she placed soft kisses to her hip bones, sucking the skin there until she moved down to her inner thigh, ignoring the place Lexa wanted her kisses the most.

Lexa reached down and roughly laced her fingers through the blonde’s hair, pulling at the scalp while pushing Clarke a little forward. Clarke looked up through lidded eyes and smiled before trailed her tongue from the top of Lexa’s soaking lips before going down and entering slightly, rubbing her tongue over Lexa’s entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , Clarke,” Lexa moaned out, arching her back off the floor and closing her eyes.

Her legs squeezed softly around Clarkes head as Clarke slipped a finger into her writhing lover. Clarke sucked on Lexa’s lips and labia and clit, all at once while her finger slide in and out of Lexa, her juices making a _slch_ sound as she quickened the pace but not before adding another finger.

Lexa was releasing very breathy moans into the ceiling while Clarke fucked her with her fingers and tongue. It was a great way to end off a stressful day and _god_ Clarke was good at making her day not stressful. “Clarke,” Lexa moaned her name again and again until her lover pushed yet another finger into her and curved them upwards, hitting Lexa right on her g-spot.

Lexa was covered in sweat, her neck, her face, her breasts, her abs, everything. It was a nice feeling and it made rubbing her nipples hard that much easier, the nubs coming to life with softest of touches. Lexa was close and Clarke knew it, her hand thrusting harder into her. Lexa tightened her stomach muscles as she practically came off the floor.

To be perfectly honest, Lexa was never a squirter before Clarke, but when they had sex for the first time, she found out she could and did. This time was no different. With a scream, she released the tension build up and Clarke had to put a hand on her lover’s stomach to keep her down as she continued to fuck her, her juices pelleting from her hole whole Clarke thrusted into her. He stopped licking and sucking her clit but she met her lips to Lexa’s, letting her taste herself while he was fucked through her orgasm.

                Clarke, after Lexa was done, licked her cum covered fingers while looking right into Lexa’s eyes, the poor girl breathing heavily with a sweat covered brow. She was beautiful and glowing and the love of her life. They laid next to each other on the floor for a while, before slowly making their way to the bathroom to bathe off. There was no dinner that night, but you could say _they ate out_ before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


End file.
